


family reunion gone wrong

by 24hrs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crack, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24hrs/pseuds/24hrs
Summary: Hey Lois remember that time I joined a killing game
Relationships: Connie D'Amico/Meg Griffin, Lois Griffin & Glenn Quagmire, Peter Griffin/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 2





	family reunion gone wrong

_p-peter-kun, I wrote u a 46 chapter in depth fan fiction by accident_ nagito whispered.. I-It’s for the sake of hope... all for hope. where despair lies there’s hope!! peter-kun give into hope.. be hopes _savior_ you alone could be what Makoto wasn’t.. you could be hopes icon I desire to create the biggest hope one that can overcome despair, and I’ll start with turning you and your family and friends Into my followers of hope


End file.
